Elbow Room
by NostalgicSchemer
Summary: Leon's day didn't start as he planned. First, Cid called for a heating problem, then Yuffie pissed off Cloud. Of course, Cloud takes it out on him, however inadvertantly.


NS: =D I've had this idea for a while!  
Ashe: Yeah, but why am I here?  
NS:*shrugs* To be my muse, of course~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Squeenix does. I don't own Ashe; she does, though I like to claim that I DO own her. XD

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A long, wearied sigh left one Squall Leonhart as he flopped onto his old, battered _floral_ couch. One seat cushion was perpetually sunk in to create the perfect crevice to set one's tired ass down in. An old blanket was draped over the back of it, giving a bit of extra padding to the area he decided to slam his head into. Said cranium deemed that an unworthy way to treat it and thus began to pound.

A groan left him. Why, Gaia, WHY did Cid have to call HIM out of his house at three-fucking-thirty in the morning to fix his water heater? Did he do something wrong in the past? Before he could answer that, the door slammed open, making him flinch. Great, Cloud was home.

Raising a hand to rub his pulsating temple, Leon chose to ignore the other person and try to relax. Cloud, however, had other plans. Instead of coming into the living room, he stomped up the stairs like the childish person he claimed **not** to be, and slammed their bedroom door shut behind him. _'Why did Yuffie have to piss him off again?'_ Leon thought grievously as he reached for the television remote. The silence only increased his headache, so maybe listening to some slow piano tunes on the music channel would ease it.

As the slow, lilting music filled the room, he peeled away his leather jacket and threw it behind him. His favorite belts had been _ripped_ to shreds by some heartless earlier that week and were left in the Bailey to be mourned when he wasn't so tired or irritable. As his steel-colored eyes began to drift shut, he stretched out, leaving his legs parted, his left foot dangling off the edge of the couch.

'_This is more like it…'_ He thought, lazily kicking his boots off. He could faintly hear the shower going, though if the muffled curses were anything to go by, Cloud was frustrated for more than one reason. He mentally smirked. It wasn't _his_ fault that Cid had called him as things were heating up early this morning.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Cloud let out an annoyed growl as he stormed into the house, slamming the door as he went. He didn't care of Leon was lounging on the couch with a substantial migraine, he didn't care if the door had just fallen off its hinges and was laying on the floor behind him. His blue eyes narrowed as he looked around, though not seeing his brown haired 'roommate' anywhere in plain sight, deemed that he was alone so it didn't matter. Stomping up the stairs, he kicked his boots off, listening to the dull thud as they hit the far wall of their shared bedroom.

'_I've been out all damned morning trying to find that… that… __**TEASE**__ and all I do is manage to let virtually __**EVERYONE**__ know that we had a fight. Well, okay, it wasn't a fight, but DAMNIT! I was sooo close to finally owning his ass!'_ Cloud thought as he wrenched the bathroom door open, proceeded to slam that door shut too, and tear his clothes off.

With ease, he turned the water onto scalding and stepped in, muttering a curse under his breath. He looked down at the tiled floor, glowering at his erection. _'Damn him…'_ he thought, though ignores it and focuses on just letting his anger melt away with the hot water. A little over an hour later, he emerges, dressed in his pants and shirt, though left the arm sleeve behind to soak up water on the floor.

Finally calmer, he walked down the stairs and blinked when he saw the brown hair of his potential lover, leaning on the couch. He looked close to nodding off. Cloud let out a shiver and stubbornly told himself it was because Leon **insisted** on keeping the heat at a steady seventy-two degrees, no matter what time of year. With a smirk, he strolled over and deposited himself in the area that Leon had created with his spread legs, leaning his head on the toned chest behind him.

Leon stiffened and looked down at him, arms raising a bit out of surprise. "Cloud, what the fuck?" he asked. He knew that his (_His? When did he decide the blond belonged to him?_) stoic fighter of a best friend did **NOT**, under any circumstances, _cuddle_. Not even when he's delusional will he cuddle with Leon. Which kinda sucked, because Leon actually liked to cuddle on occasion.

Cloud lifted his head to meet steel gray with his own blue and gave an expression akin to innocence… Though this look, on the blond, was rather evil. "It's cold… And you're warmer than a sweater." he pouted, jutting his lip out. Leon just stared at him. _'He'll fall for it.'_ the blond thought with a mental grin.

Leon, on the other hand, thought that he was on drugs. The sound of the soft piano was drowned out in his ears by the echoing whiny voice Cloud had mustered up somehow and the fact that he felt a pulsing in his nether regions. He slowly lowered his hands and wrapped them around the blond slightly, as if to warm him up quicker. "Well, I don't mind this," he muttered as Cloud settled back down on him, though Leon had to wince when more pressure was applied to the front of his pants.

"Where have you been all day?" Cloud eventually asked, oblivious to the fact that Leon flinched when he shifted again. The brunette stared down at him, wondering if he was actually starting to fit the stereotype of a blond.

"I was fixing Cid's water heater." he answered. Silence dragged onward, sliced only by the change of tempo in the music. "Cloud," His short request was cut off by a pair of heated lips on his own, making him groan and shut his eyes. Despite the lust that was beginning to fog his mind, he pulled away. "Cloud, I need rest." Leon stated. Said blond only sighed and relaxed against him again, using one arm to drag a blanket over them. Maybe a nap wouldn't be so bad.

As they both slowly started to drift off to sleep, Leon spoke. "Cloud?"

The blond hummed, telling him he was listening despite his closed eyes.

"As comfortable as YOU may be, remove your elbow from my groin."

Talk about a mood killer.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

NS: *dances* First one done~

Ashe: And… Why would that be an accomplishment?

NS: I've FINALLY written this down, Ashe! I can start working on Late Night Calls again!

Note: No doors were harmed in the making of this fic.


End file.
